The present invention relates to an actinic radiation-curable resin composition for optical molding. More particularly, it relates to an actinic radiation-curable resin composition for optical molding which comprises (a) an actinic radiation-curable and cationically polymerizable organic substance and (b) an actinic radiation-sensitive initiator for cationic polymerization as essential components.